1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical instruments and more particularly to coagulation instruments of the type employing conductive shafts equipped with insulating jackets.
2. Prior Art
Medical coagulation instruments which employ conductive shafts are known. It is also known to provide the conductive shafts with an insulated jacket or shell and to terminate the shaft in an insulated handle provided for manipulation of the coagulation instrument.
Known coagulation instruments include unipolar coagulation devices such as forceps, etc., where the conductive shaft is generally surrounded by an insulating jacket applied over the length of the shaft with an additional insulating plastic hose or the like shrunk onto the jacket to preclude current leakage from the shaft to the body of the patient. Unfortunately, it has been shown that such known insulation means do not entirely satisfy safety expectations regarding prohibition of current leakage and, further, are relatively high in cost. It would therefore be an advance in the art to provide, particularly in unipolar coagulation instruments, an improved current leakage insulation for the instrument shaft which is both inexpensive and extremely safe.